Manufacturing, machining, woodworking, and many other types of operations frequently require a clamp for grasping opposite ends of an object. The present invention is directed towards a clamp which can apply a grasping force to hold an object. The clamp is particularly adapted for grasping objects of widely varying lengths.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved clamp.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a clamp in which all the components are supported on an elongated cylindrical bar, such as a length of pipe, and in a way such that the clamp is adjustable to grasp an object wherein the length of the object is limited only by the length of the bar.
Still more particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a bar-type clamp including a backup member and including a base member which can be spaced at variable distances from the backup member, with an intermediate member pivoted to the base member in the direction toward the backup member, the base member having an actuating member so that when an object is positioned between the backup member and the intermediate member, the actuating member may be pivoted to apply force to move the intermediate member towards the backup member to firmly grasp an object therebetween.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.